Women's bras commonly include shoulder straps, which displace a portion of the weight supported by the bra from a wearer's back to the wearer's shoulders. Women often find these straps to be uncomfortable, as the straps exert pressure on their shoulders and can dig into the skin. There is a need for a bra that adequately addresses this issue.
The bra strap of the present invention is designed to provide increased comfort to the wearer by better managing the weight displaced to the shoulders and softening the straps to be more comfortable to the skin.